


High on pesticide

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965





	High on pesticide

Ok so here`s the deal, I`m a werewolf, that being the case, I’m actual a vegetarian, don’t laugh its true, if gone of meat, I don’t harm humans or animals, I just raid their gardens, I`ve also grown really fond of carrots. I was human once, but of course I was bitten and stuff, but thankfully I`ve managed to sus this whole wolf thing out, and yeah.

Something strange happened the other night, obviously during the day I`m human and so I do all the normal human things like working, window shopping, and then during the evening I go through a few gardens, find a nice quite spot and have a little feast, I have noticed recently that the local media have been writing about me, there aren’t any pictures of me yet, just a few near misses.

Anyway back to the other night, I found myself an old abandoned flat and decided to have my meal there, I was more or less halfway through when all of a sudden, I felt a massive gust of wind, I looked up and to my surprise, there was a blue box on the other side of the room, I didn’t recall it being there when I got here, I was about to go over and give it the once over with my nose when two people suddenly stepped out of the box, there was a woman wearing this huge jacket and an equally big rucksack, she looked like a hiker, how did they fit in that box?, the man on the other hand looked way out of his time, his whole get up looked like he ran blindfolded into a wardrobe, they hadn’t seemed to of noticed me yet, I`m not huge so hopefully they won’t see me I thought, but at that point, I felt my nose start to twitch and my eyes water, leather, obviously one of them is wearing leather, I`m allergic to leather, damn it, if I sneeze they`ll see me, then all hell is going to break loose.

Can`t hold it, I reluctantly sneezed, and blimey was it loud, I looked at the two people who were now looking right at me, great, just perfect,

`Professor, what is that? ` She looked more excited than scared, so did the bloke, he stepped closer and squinted a little, then at once his eyes went wide with delight,

`A werewolf, it`s an actual werewolf Ace!, a real fluffy werewolf` who are you calling fluffy you loon, the girl also stepped forward,

`Blimey professor, are you sure it`s real? ` Okay now it is just getting rude, I am a person, not an `it`,

`Of course it`s real Ace, if not, it’s a good fake, brilliant in fact` I felt like a circus animal, the man then reached out a hand toward me, I felt like biting his hand to make a factual point, but instead, I let him touch the top of my head, he then started to play with my ears, I`m basically a playful puppy, though be it a little bigger,

`Go ahead Ace, she won’t bite`

`She? , how do you know she is a well, she? ` Yes how do you know I`m a she, he leaned closer as if to whisper, but he didn’t,

`From what I can recall, males are a bit bigger, a male werewolf probably couldn’t get in this room` ahh, okay, point taken, his friend though didn’t seem so sure, she slowly brought out her hand to me but couldn’t bring herself to touch me, any normal person would take one look at me and then just scream and run, or faint, either one, but these two acted like they had met, things like me before, seeing that she wasn’t going to reach out any further, so I extended my head out to her hand so that it came to rest between my ears, she slowly started to scratch my head, it felt nice.

After a while I started to feel tired, both Ace and the Doctor seemed happy with scratching me, but after a while they stopped and went to talk to each other, I decided to lie down on the floor and rest my eyes for a bit, I was knackered,

`Aww Ace, isn’t that sweet, come, we shall leave her to sleep in peace, I`ve heard that werewolf`s wind is toxic to most species` I let out a soft growl, I could hear them both chuckling as I heard a door close, then it was silent, a sudden whoosh of wind and a strange groaning sound caught my attention, I could now see the blue box fading right in front of me, then as soon as it started, I was on my own again. I then looked at the pile of veg next to me for a moment, next time, I`m going to check for pesticide, it clearly does not agree with me.


End file.
